Pregnant in Forks
by LilIzzy
Summary: Bella returns to Charlie's four months pregnant after being raped. When she goes to school, she meets her soul mate and his family - but how does she know about Vampires and Shifters?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Summary - Bella returns to Charlie's four months pregnant after being raped. When she goes to school, she meets her soul mate and his family - but how does she know about Vampires and Shifters?

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or it's contents.

Chapter One - Return

I moved back to Charlie's two days ago after ten years of living with Renee. He's been great about making sure I'm resting, not lifting too much, and he's even learnt how to cook. My car arrived yesterday, which Charlie was happy about, since I needed something to help me get around to my appointments and school.

Today was my first day at Forks High School, and I was up at 6:00am with the baby kicking. After I showered, I dressed in Jeans, a loose top, and pair boots with two-inch heels, then went down to find Charlie cooking. I grabbed some fresh orange juice and poured us both a glass, then set the table as Charlie brought over Bacon, eggs and sausage. As we ate, we talked about stuff until I noticed it was getting late. I quickly washed my plate, then ran upstairs to brush my teeth and have one last check in the mirror.

"I'm off dad!" I yelled as I came back down. "I've got my phone if you need me or if I need to call you!"

"Sure, Izzy, have a good day!"

Outside my house, I headed to my midnight blue Mercedes c300 luxury sedan that Phil and Renee got me. I quickly arrived at school in no time and pulled into the parking lot. I was heading toward the boot when I heard a squeal. I smiled when I recognized Jessica and Lauren behind me

"Izzy!" Jess shouted.

"Hi, Jess, Lauren," I said as they walked over I grabbed my bag and drink before I closed the boot and turned towards them.

"What are you doing in Forks?" Lauren asked.

I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I'm living with Charlie, now."

"Heard you're knocked up," Lauren sneered.

"Yes, I am."

"What? Did the father knock you up, then kick you out?" Jess stopped moving then. She knew why I was pregnant.

I looked at Lauren. "No, actually. His father is doing life in prison." I locked the car as I turned and walked away. Jess shouted something at me, so I stopped, turning slightly. I was near some other kids standing next to a Volvo.

"What, Jess? Did you come to get the gossip about me now?"

"No," she answered, "I came to say I'm sorry."

I looked at her. "It's too late for that, Jess, but keep your mouth shut about what happened, okay?"

Her smile faded away. "I won't. I promised I wouldn't say anything, and my mum would kill me."

"As long as you keep your mouth shut, we're good. Only you, Charlie, and your mum know what happened, and I don't need that shit here; Phoenix was bad enough. I mean it Jess."

"I know," she answered glumly looking down at the ground "I'm really sorry I let you down. Let me know if you need any help, though."

I shook my head, staring off toward my car as she sighed and walked back over to a group of kids. I closed my eyes, turned around and headed towards the office. When I got inside, a woman handed me a slip and my schedule, and told me someone was coming to help me during my first week. I nodded and had just sat down when a small pixie entered the office and approached me.

"Hey, you must be Isabella. I'm Alice, and I'm here to help you out this week," she said.

Smiling, I stood to greet her. "Thank you, and please, call me Izzy."

Alice smiled and asked for my schedule. She glanced over it and told me all my classes were with her or some of her siblings." I nodded, then we headed off to first class: Government. Knowing I shared this class with Alice made me a little less nervous.

"So you moved from Phoenix?" she asked.

I nodded "Yes, I wanted to live with my dad."

"Cool! How far along are you?"

"I'm four months."

She smiled, and continued talking as we went inside the classroom. She introduced me to the teacher, who signed my slip, and placed me next to Alice in class. The teacher also handed me work to catch up on, among other things. The classes droned on until it was time for lunch. Alice helped me carry my work to my car before we walked to the cafeteria.

"Would you like to sit with me and my siblings?" Alice asked.

"Sure, let's grab something to eat."

She smiled, following me to the line; I grabbed some food before walking over to a table with Alice, laughing as we walked.

"Are you serious? You did that?" Alice asked as she helped me with my tray

"I've done a lot, but that was a couple weeks ago with a few people."

She laughed as we sat down, then she introduced to me to everyone first there was Emmet and Rosalie who were a couple, then Edward quickly saying he was her boyfriend before moving onto Jasper who was single. When I looked at them all I stopped at Jasper for a couple seconds before looking back to Alice. She explained how they're all adopted, and Jasper and Rosalie were twins looking at them both they look similar. "So why move back to Forks?" Alice asked, continuing our discussion.

"It's complicated. I wanted to be with my dad for my last year, and Phoenix holds a lot of memories; some good and some not. I wanted a change, especially now."

"Cool," she nodded. "What about the dad?"

I stiffened slightly, seeing her siblings watching as well. "He's doing life in prison."

Alice looked shocked, but I started eating as she turned her gaze to one of her siblings who wore a strange look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get too personal."

I glanced up at her. "It's okay; it's just…I don't like talking about him." She nodded as silence fell over the table. I continued eating until I felt a kick. I placed my hands on my stomach, taking a deep breath.

"You okay, Izzy?" Alice asked, concerned.

"Oh yes; the baby's just kicking again."

Alice laughed. "May I?" she asked. I nodded, and she placed her hand on my stomach. The baby kicked again, which cause us both to laugh. "It's amazing!"

I nodded. "I know," I agreed, nodding "The feeling keeps me up most nights."

Alice and her siblings laughed again. "I know!" she exclaimed. "How about you come over to our place tonight for dinner?"

I looked over at her, shocked. "I don't know."

"Oh come on; it'll be fun," one of her siblings said.

"Okay," I smiled, "but I have an appointment straight after school with Dr. Cullen."

"He's our adoptive dad;" Alice replied. "Do you mind if I join you? I could help you find our house, then."

"You don't mind?" I asked. "It's just a check-up, what with the flying and everything."

"Of course not," Alice said, "I'd love to."

I nodded, and after we dumped our trays, we headed off to classes. Alice helped me take my books to my car again before saying goodbye to her siblings. We took off to the hospital.

The appointment went well; Dr. Cullen was really lovely. Alice held my hand as he checked me over before doing the ultrasound. He printed off some photos, and wrote the gender on a piece of paper, which he then placed inside an envelope. All three of us left the hospital together. I let Alice drive my car to their house, while Dr. Cullen followed in his. When we got out of the cars, I was still holding the envelope he'd given me, and Alice noticed.

"Do you want to know?" she asked.

I looked over at her. "I don't know."

She smiled. "Just wait until you're ready to know, then look." I nodded as we went inside, but I stopped when we got to the living room. Alice looked back to me with a curious expression.

"Would you look with me?" I asked, waving the envelope. She looked shocked, but smiled and nodded. She walked over as I took a breath, and opened the envelope slowly. She took the paper out, and handed it back to me I read it slowly before smiling.

_Gender s a girl._

"A girl," Alice whispered.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes."

She laughed. "You nervous?"

"Very but mostly scared."

She put her arm around my shoulders. "You don't have to be; from what I can see, you're strong and very scary."

"You saw that with Jessica, then?"

"Yes," Alice replied. "What was it about?"

"She told a lot of people she knew in Phoenix about what happened to me a few months ago, and it spread. I haven't trusted anyone since then."

"I'm sorry."

I looked over to her. "Why are you sorry?"

"It sounds like you've been through a lot. I just feel sorry."

"Thank you." We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat.

"Oh, Izzy, this is our adoptive mum, Esme. Esme, this is Izzy."

I looked over at the woman Alice was introducing. "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Cullen."

She smiled. "Oh please, dear, Esme will be fine."

I smiled. "Of course, Esme."

"How about we all sit down," Carlisle suggested. I sat in a chair as the others took the sofas and other two chairs.

"So, Izzy, how far along are you?"

"Four months."

She smiled. "That's wonderful, dear." I smiled, I answered with a nod.

"Can I ask how you got pregnant?" Rosalie asked.

I looked over at her then looked down. "I don't think you'll like how I got pregnant."

"Please" she asked.

I took a couple deep breaths before nodding. "This isn't an easy story so please try not to interrupt 'til I finish; I don't think I could stop and start again if you did." They nodded, and I took another deep breath before I started.

"Four months ago, I had a huge row with my mum about some things that were happening. I went out drinking with some friends; they went home, but I didn't want to put up with my mum. So I decided to book into a hotel. I didn't realize I was being followed until I got up to the hotel room. I was opening the door when he came up behind me with a knife. He told me to be quiet and open the door.

"I did as he asked; I won't go into details – I can't. I'm sorry. Anyway, that night he tied me down and gagged me, then raped me twice. When I woke up the next morning, I was alone and he'd untied me. I picked my phone up and called my mum, told her what happened. She rushed to the hotel with my step-dad, Phil. They phoned the police and an ambulance; I was bruised and had a broken leg. Renee made sure I didn't shower so that they could try to find him.

"A couple days later, the police told me they had him in custody. Apparently he was a serial rapist who had raped four other women before me, but mine was more serious than the others. The trial lasted over a month. The third week, I got sick, and was in hospital. The doctor ran some tests, and the next thing I know is I'm pregnant. The courts found out pretty quick, and his lawyer demanded a DNA test; it came back as his and mine. They questioned me in court about things I'd never done and places I'd never been to.

"He got sentenced to life in prison without parole for the rapes. It took me over a month just to be able to be in a room with another male I didn't know. I was given the option for an abortion, but I couldn't do it, knowing I would kill someone who hasn't had a chance to live yet. That isn't me. It's been four months since I've seen or heard about him or even from him." When I finished, I had tears in my eyes. The girls looked upset and were holding onto their husbands. Alice had explained earlier to me that they were married; not just dating each other and that Carlisle and Esme were married, as well.

"I know how you feel, Izzy," Rosalie whispered.

I looked over to her, and saw sadness in her eyes. "How did you deal with it? I still can't."

She came over sat next to me. "I never have; it's still there no matter how many years have passed. It gets easier, though."

"The only reason I'm trying to be strong is because of my baby; without her I don't know what I'll do," I whispered. She hugged me to her as I cried. When I stopped crying, I moved my head from her shoulder, and saw a wet patch where my head was. "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet."

"It doesn't matter."

I smiled. "Okay."

"How do you cope?" Rosalie whispered.

I looked at her, a little shocked by her question. "I don't know. I guess I'm doing it to be strong for my baby; it's always there through the memory. I'm never going to forget that night, but I won't let it consume me. Especially since I'm pregnant."

She smiled. "I understand that."

I smiled, but then my phone rang I picked it up, looking at the Caller ID. "Excuse me." I walked over to the stairway and sat down as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Izzy!" _Peter shouted.

I held the phone away from my ear. "Why do you have to burst my ear drums?"

"_Sorry," _he replied,_ "I forgot, but I've got news." _

"Well, hurry up."

"_Oh? Why, you busy?"_

"A little. I've got plans tonight, so if you don't mind?"

"_Okay, well, I got a phone call from your uncles in Italy; they agreed." _

"Seriously?"

"_Yes, they want you happy; ever since that night, you've not been happy and you hardly trust anyone anymore." _

"Wow, that's great!"

"_Yes, so me and Char think we'll come down, too, and help you _'_til you send us away." _

"They're not bothered about the number of vampires in one area?"

"_No, because we're all peaceful and with you refusing to have guards_, _they think the more the merrier. It's just me and Char. You said Eleazar and his coven are moving down, as well. There's also Alistair. You and the little one are going to be spoiled rotten." _

"I hope not," I answered. "I don't have room for everything, yet. Me and Charlie are looking into getting me a house big enough for me to have guests and stuff. I'll have to call Sam; let him know it should be okay since you're all veggies, but I still have to call him just to be safe."

"_I know he'll agree anyway; you helped him when he first turned_,_ so he should trust you." _

"I know." I nodded though he couldn't see it. "Hey! Remember that holiday we took to France last year?"

"_Yes, why?"_ Peter asked with a puzzled tone that could be heard even through the teeny speaker.

"I went back three weeks ago on business, and did it again."

"_You didn't!" _

"I've been travelling on and off for about month and half, now, but my doctor in Phoenix told me no more travelling; it's just precaution now,"

"_I understand,"_ Peter said,_ "no travelling for you. That's okay. Oh! We'll be down on Friday, is that okay?"_

"Yes, Charlie mentioned a place on the outskirts Forks by a river that seemed to be a good place, so we're going to see about it. Friday should be good, I guess. I think Alistair arrives on Thursday, and Eleazar and them on Wednesday, but until I get my place up, they're staying with friends in the area. I think Uncle M is coming over to visit next week to check me out; make sure I'm doing good, you know?"

"_Busy house, then." _

"Busy house isn't the word for it. There are over ten people coming down. It's crazy, I say!"

"_Hey, we love you."_

"I know," I told him. "I think most of you are coming for the show, more like."

"_What?" _he asked innocently._ "Pregnant women get bigger everywhere, including the breasts." _

"Your mate's not there, is she."

"_Nope, she's out hunting animals."_

"Should've known; she would've hit you for saying that by now."

"_Nah, she thinks the same, dear."_

"Don't think any of you are touching me; the baby and I love heat, not cold."

"_Okay," _He laughed, understanding the statement_. "What're you doing tonight?"_

"Oh, I'm going down to the rez at eight, I think, for a massive bonfire celebration."

"_Celebration? What for?"_

I grinned. "My return to Forks and La Push of course. Sam's throwing it with everyone from the pack and the elders so it'll be fun, I think."

"_No drinking."_

"I'm not stupid, just four months pregnant. I don't drink anymore."

"_Cool,"_ Peter said; _"I'll let you go, now. Call me tomorrow if you have time."_

"I kind of won't be able to."

"_Why not? Don't you love me?"_

"No, I love you like my brother, but I'll be out all day shopping with Charlie; we're going to Seattle. I need some new stuff, and we want to look for furniture."

"_Okay well. I'll speak to you when you can, then, bye, baby sis." _

"Bye, big bro." He laughed and hung up, while I stood and walked back to the couch. I checked the time; it was 4:30; I had plenty of time. They all seemed shocked, but had hopeful smiles.

"You know what we are," Rosalie stated it wasn't a question; just a clarification that I knew.

I smiled. "I've known since before I moved here."

"How did you know it was us?" Emmett asked.

I chuckled. "I don't think very many people here have pale skin like all you do, or the same eye colour." They laughed.

Emmett grinned. "True. So you know about mates?"

"Yes, everything," I answered.

"Great," Emmett said, "Because you're Jasper's."

"I froze, scared, and turned to him slowly. "I'm what?"

"Emmett you're scaring her," Jasper said.

I stood, and put some much needed distance between us. "How do you know how I'm feeling?"

"I'm using 'Hale' as my last name here in Forks, but it's actually 'Whitlock.' As for how I know what you're feeling, well, I'm an empath."

"You're Peter's brother."

He nodded. "That'd be me."

"Oh, brilliant," I groaned "You better not be like him; I'll tell you right now that one Peter is bad enough. Another one will not be tolerated."

He laughed as he rose to his feet. "I'm not like Peter – honest. He can be little weird." I nodded knowing exactly what he meant, though I continued to watch the rest of his family. "Can everyone leave the house, please?" he asked, stunning me enough that my eyes locked firmly on him. "I wanna speak to Izzy alone."

Alice approached me as everyone else left the house, and gave me somewhere else to focus my gaze "Don't worry about what happens; he'll be careful, I promise. I'm a seer. If anything happens, I'll know about it. I'll also be just inside the forest, there, so I can actually see you if you need me." I nodded, and she hugged me gently, then followed the others. This left me with Jasper – alone. I sat back down slowly, nearly shaking with nervous tension.

He moved a little closer, slowly, as if approaching a skittish horse, and lowered himself onto the table in front of me. Before I knew it, his fingers found the bottom of my chin, and gently pulled my gaze up to meet his. When he spoke, his voice was soft. "What's got you scared?"

I hesitated, uncertain whether I could bring myself to open up to him. There was a bit of a pull, though; some instinct telling me everything would be okay. I knew what could happen if he were any other man, but I also knew about vampires and their mates. Finally, I gave in to that pull and just let go. "I can't really trust people anymore" I admitted "I'm scared. Is it true? Am I really your mate?" He nodded. "You won't tell me to get rid of her when she's born, will you?"

Jasper's fingers drifted upward, to cup my jaw. "No, I only wanna help you and the baby; I'd never hurt you."

I swallowed thickly. The tip of my tongue moistened my lips without conscious thought. "O-okay."

He moved closer, then his lips touched mine. We kissed for several, long minutes before he carefully pulled me into his arms. We continued kissing, even as he carried me up the stairs. His lips slipped away from mine, and began trailing a delicate string of kisses down my jaw, then my neck as far as he could reach. He turned sideways, angling me safely into a bedroom. He pushed the door to with his foot, and then the next I knew, I was gently settled onto the middle of a bed.

xXx xXx xXx

Despite lacking the need to breathe, Jasper was winded as he collapsed next to me. He was gently rubbing my belly, smiling as he felt the baby kick. "You looked relaxed, love," he whispered in my ear.

I turned to face him with a genuine, contented smile gracing my lips for what might be the first time in what seemed like forever. "For the first time in four months, I feel safe and loved by you," I told him. "It worries me a little that we're moving too fast, but I don't care." Jasper grinned, then the baby kicked a little harder. We got up and showered before going downstairs. The others had returned, and were in the living room. I looked at the time and saw it was now 7:00. My phone went off before I could say anything. "Hello?"

"_Hey, sis."_

"Sammy!" I squealed loudly.

He laughed._ "Calm down; I just wanted to know if you were still coming down to the beach tonight."_

"Yes, I am. I have some news to tell everyone, and I need food."

"He laughed _"Hungry again, huh?"_

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'm four months pregnant; I'm hungry all the time."

"_Okay," _he laughed again._ "There's plenty of food; Sue made some stuff just for you to eat, and we've got some orange juice, too."_

"Good, I'll head out at half past, and come down."

"_Cool. No one's patrolling tonight. We all want to be here to see you."_

I smiled, looking forward to seeing everyone again. "Don't worry. I'll be there soon."

"_I know,"_ he answered. _"It's just that we've never _not_ had anyone patrol before."_

"I'll be okay; Peter will phone if there's a problem – you know how he is."

"_Okay, I'll see you in a bit, sis."_

"Bye, brother."

"Bye." Jasper gently tugged me down onto his lap as I ended the call. The baby started kicking again, which brought a smile to my face. Contented, I leaned back against his chest.

"You going down onto the rez?" Rosalie asked.

I glanced over at her. "Yes, and before you'll start, I know they're wolves. I've known for years; I was there when Sam, their alpha, first phased. I've helped all of them, just as they've helped me. They've been waiting four months for me to move back, so now we're all partying a little tonight."

"Is that how you found out about Vampires?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Yes, then as I travelled, I met others. We bonded quite well. There's Peter and Char; they were human drinkers, but after meeting me, they changed their diet to animal blood. They're like a big brother and sister. Then there's Eleazar and Carmen; they're like my uncle and auntie, and Kate, Irina and Tanya are like cousins. I also have Marcus, Caius and Aro. Marcus and Aro are like uncles, while Caius is like my dad. And finally there's Alistair. He's like an older brother."

"You have some high connections and bonds among our kind," Carlisle said.

I laughed "Yes." Everyone else laughed to and before long, I was saying my goodbyes as Edward put all their numbers in my phone. He gave it back to me just before I took off to go to La Push.

When I arrived, I was met by Sam, who gave me a big hug. The night was filled with laughter and joy, especially when I gave them the news that I'm having a baby girl. When I told them about everyone who would be coming to Forks, they were okay with it.

I also let them know that Jasper was my mate; as long as he was good to me, they were fine with that, too. I stayed at Sam's for the night, so I wasn't driving home late. When morning came, I was up at 7:00 and going downstairs to grab some food. Before I left, Sam and Emily said goodbye, and then I walked outside, heading toward my car to drive back to Forks.

I sent a quick text to Jasper before I left their driveway to let him know I was on my way to school. When I pulled into the lot, I could see Jasper and his siblings standing near their car. I parked in the next space over; Jasper reached over and grabbed my bag, then kissed me. We walked hand in hand to first period, as well as all the following classes, talking about nearly everything.


	2. Chapter 2: Month later

**Chapt. 2 - **

At the end of the day, I was exhausted as I followed the others back with Jasper. We all decided to watch movies on the couches, snuggling up next to each other. While Esme was at the store Carlisle was working a shift at the hospital. Esme was going to pick him up on her way home. We were laughing our heads off as they came in. I was showing them some of my home movies from Phoenix.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alice said while laughing with us all.

"It was fun. Let me show you, this one, it's even funnier!" I started going through my laptop. Finding the next movie, I quickly set it up to play. It was of when I and the gang were at the beach and some of them fell asleep. We buried them in sand till they woke. Someone cleared their throat as the movie finished. Looking up, Esme and Carlisle were watching us all intently.

"I see you all are having fun." Carlisle spoke. We all nodded before bursting out laughing.

"Izzy? Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked.

"You don't have to Esme."

"I don't mind. It's nice to cook for someone for a change!" I grinned.

"Sure, you want any help."

"No dear, you rest." I nodded. She quickly went off to the kitchen as Carlisle sat down.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"I don't want to impose."

"She loves to cook; she never gets to please."

I nodded my phone went off.

"Hey"

"_Izzy."_

"Dad, I forgot sorry."

"_No biggie. I wanted to know if you were home today." _I looked at Alice, who was holding her hand out. I passed her the phone. She shut the phone once she was finished.

"You're staying with us for the rest of the week. Charlie's got a case, and he won't be home much.

He said you could stay here. Isn't that wonderful?" Alice spoke excited. She must have seen my face because her smile got even bigger.

"Alice? What are you planning?"

"Oh a little shopping, make overs and girl sleep overs!"

"Alice, I'm not sure."

"Please?" She begged, pouting a little as she spoke.

"Okay, I'll stay. But remember I'm four month pregnant. So not too much excitement or stress please." She squealed, I looked to Jasper he was smiling.

"Great!" She shouted. I covered my ears.

"Alice, calm down." Carlisle spoke. I smiled to him and he grinned in return. Esme walked back in with a plate of food.

I ate quietly, and when I finished, the baby was kicking again. Rose was looking to me smiling. I stood going over. Emmet moved, so I could sit down next to Rose. I grabbed her hand, gently placing it on my stomach, when another kick came. She looked to me shocked, and when it happened again, she quickly smiled.

"What does it feel like?" She asked, as I leant close to her. "It's an amazing feeling, but I have to say it gives you back aches, morning sickness - which happens all day - swelling of your feet, but it's amazing."

"It's amazing just feeling a kick with a hand."

I laughed. "Rose, don't get yourself down."

She looked down. "I always a wanted a family."

I didn't know what to do all my life I've been different somehow Caius had traced witches in my line of ancestors, and in centuries now the magic had been gone. So every vampire I've come across with powers. I seem to absorb them somehow and extend their ability by joining to other power that is similar. I could feel Rose's pain from her immortally and the loss of never being able to have a baby.

I looked to her. "I can see it that Rosalie, but I can see your auras and bonds. It's like Marcus's power, but more. I can see that you wanted a child. I'm sorry that you can't have one of your own. But I would love for you to be involved with mine." She looked up to me shocked. "Serious?"

I nodded. "Yes I don't think I can do it alone. But I think part of healing yourself Rose, is not by mind, but by actually having a chance to help someone else or even yourself."

"I don't understand."

I took a deep breath before speaking again. "If anyone in this coven wanted to adopt a baby, I have connections that can help you with that. With the Voulutri practically being my family and me being mates with your sibling. They wouldn't interfere, as long as you keep the secret, till a certain age or if they guess."

"You would do that for us?"

"Yes, I would. I know what it must feel like for your kind. Knowing you have an eternity of never being able to have children has to painful. Maybe if you helped with my baby, then you'll be able to forgive yourself, and move on. Who knows? You might decide to adopt a child one day."

"You hardly know us and you're letting us be involved in your baby's life?"

I sat back, placing my hands on my stomach. "You're my mates' family. In the amount of time I've known you all, you've done a lot to help me heal and forgive myself. You're all protective of each other and me, but you hardly know me."

"Today, I've never had that feeling of safety or even love, for months now. When everyone found out I was pregnant, there was gossip about who the father was. Then the case was let out and then everyone knew. All they'd do was look at me sympathetically. I hate that feeling, it's like everyone around you knows why."

"I've been here less than a week and already, I have a family who cares. Your aura is beautiful, Rose, but also very broken. Your pain is massive; you come across as the touche blonde girl. But inside you're just a hurt little girl. I'm not trying to offend you, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive yourself and the people around you, then you'll be happier. I'm not saying you aren't, because you are."

"You must look at the good you've done since your change, not just the bad. Everyone has that side in them. I do, and we hate each other afterwards. Holding that hate for so long is no good. I want you all involved, but I mostly want you and Jasper. Rose, I haven't asked anyone else, yet, but would you like to be the baby's godmother and auntie?"

She looked me in the eyes then. "No one's ever said that before. Thank you and I would like that!"

I smiled "Then I love that too!"

She hugged me, and I felt Emmet wrapping his arms around me also. "Thank you" He whispered in my ear.

"I want you as uncle and godfather." I whispered in his ear.

He looked to me. "Really?" I nodded he grinned. "Thank you!"

I got up and sat down in Jasper's lap. Then looked to Carlisle and Esme. "I would also like you two involved. As I told Rosalie, I know how it must feel, not being able to have children, or grandchildren. Jasper's already agreed to sign the certificate as the baby's father so I'd like you to consider yourselves her grandparents, if you like."

They looked shocked. "We would love to" Esme spoke

I grinned, turning towards Edward and Alice. "I would like you both as uncle and auntie, too. Alice, I'm sure you'll love to shop a little for her, and show her how to when she grows up. Edward, I'm sure you would love to show her different styles of music, and how to play piano. So if you will, I would love for you to become auntie and uncle." They nodded, grinning.

We spent the night relaxing and watching movies. I fell asleep on Jasper. Esme must have placed a cover over me. As I felt her close as something was wrapped around me.

I slept until five the next morning, and woke with a familiar twist in my stomach. I sprinted to the bathroom, and mad it just in time before I threw up. After I washed my mouth out, I returned to the living room where everyone appeared to be stunned and worried. I ignored them and lay back down.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay?" He asked, nuzzling my neck.

"Yes it's just morning sickness."

I felt him nod as I slowly fell back to sleep. I woke up again at 7.30. Esme brought a plate of food in, which I ate quickly before asking Rose to help me change. Heading to school at 8:30. Jasper driving his own car today, while I drove my car with Rose. School went by slowly again, and at the end of the day, we drove back to the Cullens'. I noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. Once inside, Dad came over to hug me.

"Can I talk with you, Izzy?" I nodded we left the house walking to the edge of the woods sitting down. I knew they wouldn't listen as it was private conversation.

"I wondered how you are?" Dad asked.

"I'm getting there. Jasper is helping, they all are."

He smiled "Have you told them?" I nodded, he smiled. "I'm seeing you with light back in your eyes that you haven't had for a while."

"I know!" The baby was kicking again. I slowly placed Charlie's hand on my stomach. He smiled as he felt a kick.

"It's a great thing, when they do that."

"I know. I feel better when she kicks."

He looked surprised. "A girl?" He asked with a grin.

I nodded. "Yes, Dr Cullen, told me yesterday."

"I got that house for you not far from here. I'm going to get the La Push boys to come up and work on it since they offered."

"Cool! When will it be finished?"

"Friday. I'm leaving the nursery for you. But we'll go get furniture together. I wanted to know about what you want to do when she gets here."

"I think I'll be breast feeding. I'll be finished in school by then hopefully. So I'll have time to take care of her."

"Excellent; saves buying baby formula. I better go. I've got to get back to the station. Carlisle said he's happy for you to stay as long as you like. He likes being able to keep an eye on you, I think."

"Okay, I'll walk with you to the cruiser." We stood, going over to the cruiser. We spoke a little before he left. I stood on the porch for a few minutes, before heading inside thinking over everything. I sat down, placing my head in my hands thinking more.

The week was going slowly by. When Wednesday came, Eleazar was coming at 6:00pm so we decided to go to school. Lunch came, as did Lauren coming over to the table with Jessica

"Oh, look Izzy's with the Cullens!" I stiffened knowing this was not going to be good.

"What you want Lauren?"

"You to go back where you came from!"

"Why? You worried?"

"Why would I be worried about you? Who's pregnant before you even finish school?"

I stood "Let's get this straight right now. I'm pregnant, big deal. At least, I don't go round acting like I know it all. Or even a person who lifts her skirt for any guy who will fuck her!"

She looked furious as she came around the table. She got right in my face, leaning next to my ear.

"I know what happened. You deserved it, and if you don't want everyone else to know, I would apologize right now."

I looked to her, then at Jess. She looked down and I was furious. "How could you?" I shouted.

"Bells. I'm sorry."

"You told her, Jess. You promised not to ever mention it to anyone."

"I'm sorry!"

"Yes I'm sorry too. For ever trusting you."

I left the hall then, going to my classes till the end of the day. I decided to drive to the Cullens' house alone. I arrived and the others were not far behind. I went inside, slamming my bag down. Esme jumped, as did Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked.

"I knew it was a mistake" I mumbled.

I left the room, heading to Jasper's room. I took a shower, changing into comfy clothing, before walking slowly downstairs. I heard voices at the door, then in the living room. I walked past everyone to the kitchen to grab some food. I walked back into the room.

"Izzy?" I looked up to see Tanya, Kate and Irina coming over. I hugged all three of them before hugging Carmen and Eleazar. I sat on Jasper's lap, as we spoke for a while.

"Why are you feeling anger there, darling?"

I looked to him. "I just can't believe her. She only found out because they were visiting my dad at the station, when he got the call from Renee. Now that she's told Lauren, I give less than a week before everyone knows just like in Phoenix!"

"They won't speak. Especially after Rose and Alice cornered them at the end of the day!"

I was shocked, looking to Rose and Alice. They were grinning. "What? We look after our family!"

I nodded. "Thank you!"

"No problem. We just had friendly chat, that's all"

I nodded. "What're we dong tonight? Charlie's away. I'm off tomorrow as well."

"Why?"

"I have a ultrasound. But I'm taking all Thursdays and Fridays off from now on."

"Dad?" Alice spoke.

"No, Alice! Bella is having two days alone, you're going to school." They all pouted, as the rest of us burst out laughing.

"Izzy? Please?"

"Sorry, I can't. It's Carlisle's rules and as he's my doctor, you'll be lucky."

We spent, more time watching movies before Jasper and I said goodnight. We went upstairs, making love again, before I fell asleep in his arms.

xXx xXx xXx

**A Month Later**

It's now been a month since I moved to Charlie's. I've spent most days and nights at the Cullens' taking my two days off in the week to relax with Esme and the others. Alistair came the first week, the day after Eleazar came down. Followed by Peter and Char on the following Friday.

Jasper kicked Peter's ass when he got there. As Char and I laughed, watching them. We were all going to Seattle to shop for the baby's room. I'm officially dating Jasper now, Carlisle asked me to move in with them. Charlie was happy now that I'm getting better.

Alice decided to wake me up at 6am. I yelled at her for waking me up before I took a shower. Stomping downstairs after getting dressed, I found Alice waiting at the bottom.

"What are you wearing?" She spoke, looking me up and down.

"Alice! I do not care what you think of my outfit. I am five and half months pregnant and you woke me up too early. I 'm in a bad mood, so don't even start!" I spoke before going past her to the kitchen. Esme was cooking as I walked in. Everyone looked to me smiling.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I was hunting and I didn't know she would wake you up that early." Jasper said as Esme passed me a plate.

"She's an annoying pixie." I said "We are not leaving this house till 9:00."

Alice ran in the room then. "Were leaving at 7.20 or else." My mind tripled with anger.

"Alice? Honey, back down. She going to explode." Edward spoke, seeing my face.

"Alice? Do you like your wardrobe? And credit cards? Because if you so much as mention leaving this house before 9:00 am, I will destroy them. And your credit cards will disappear. Is this clear?"

She looked frightened. "Okay! We can leave at 9:00. Just, don't touch my wardrobe or cards." I smiled and started eating, as everyone else laughed.

When I finished, Jasper carried me upstairs, to make love to me for an hour. We shared a shower then dressed quickly. It was now 10am when we finally left in four cars. We shopped for hours, buying different things for the baby and some things for us. I was exhausted when we got back, so Jasper carried me upstairs laying me down. I fell asleep quickly in his arms.

xXx xXx xXx

We headed off to class even though they were now getting boring. The Cullens', were taking their exams. Charlie had gone and bought me a place that was now occupied with Eleazar's family; Peter, Char, and Alistair were also staying there. I was staying at the Cullen's house, since mine was not big enough for us all.

Jasper and I made love nearly every day, and sometimes more than once. As the days went, by I was getting a little worried about taking my exams. The school was helping me out, though by giving me extra work so I would be well prepared. Before I realized it, it was time to take the exams.


	3. Chapter 3: Birth & News

**Chapt. 3**

Exams had been over the past two months. I was exhausted being eight and half months pregnant. Also not helping but somehow I managed and finished my final exam as the bell rang. Walking carefully to the hallway where Jasper was waiting he kissed me before taking my bag placing his arm around me.

"How was it darling?" He asked

"Good you"

"Too easy" I laughed we walked to the others who were waiting at the car. Jasper helped me into the passenger seat as the others took the back. Jasper was driving we quickly left. I was stopping at Sam's tonight so I got my stuff together when we got back two months ago I officially moved into the Cullen home. I was excited to see everyone on the res so when Sam turned up. I practically pushed him back out the door as everyone else laughed. We got to the res quickly before we decided to celebrate my last exam and now graduation.

Tomorrow arrived too quickly and Sam was driving me back. Stopping outside the Cullen's as he helped me out. Then inside the house where everyone waited. Carlisle started talking with Sam as Jasper came and wrapped his arms around me. Hugging me and kissing me deeply when she decided to kick making us both laugh.

"Missed you love let's get you off your feet." With that he picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs closing the bedroom door behind us. He massaged my whole body with nice scented oil before I fell asleep.

Over the next couple days I was more emotional to anything and eating more. Time went by quickly and the week was over. I was sitting in the living room when it happened.

I was sitting next to Emmet and Rosalie when I felt wetness between my legs. Emmet looked to me then door

"You could have said you needed the toilet."

"It's not that. I think my water just broke." That scared him.

"Guys" He whispered as everyone was watching tv. They were talking quietly with each other he tried again no reply.

"GUYS" He shouted they turned then.

"There's no need to shout Emmet now what is it."

"Izzy thinks her water has broken there is wetness on her jeans and seat." That's when I felt a contraction grabbing his hand he looked in pain as I squeezed it very tightly.

"You think" I spoke through ground teeth, everybody stood then quickly.

"Okay Jasper go grab Izzy's bag. Emmet carefully lift Izzy up and carry her to the car. Rosalie and I will sit in the back. Everyone else find a vehicle. Phone calls to everyone tell them it's time."

Everyone quickly moved into action as Emmet lifted me up bridal style carrying me to the car. Rosalie was on the left side waiting for me. After I was in Esme got in on my right. Emmet in the driver seat with Jasper in the passenger with a bag on his lap. We quickly took off to the hospital as Carlisle was working right now.

"Fuck this hurts." I spoke with another contraction happened Esme had gotten my jeans off carefully and my underwear. Placing a blanket around my bottom half while Rosalie stroked my face.

"It's going to be okay you doing fine." She whispered I smiled gently to her when we arrived. Esme quickly had me picked up bridal style passing me to Emmet with the blanket wrapped around me. He ran into the hospital. Carlisle was signing paper work.

"Carlisle it's time." He quickly came over looking to me quickly calling for a bed which Emmet laid me on.

"Esme, Rose please will you." I spoke they understood and followed us to the delivery room. Carlisle quickly set up equipment getting me some pain reliever before looking in-between my legs. Rose and Esme each took a side holding my legs as they held my hands.

"Okay Izzy your fully dilated so your next contraction I want you to push okay." I nodded feeling the next contraction soon after and pushed till Carlisle told me to rest.

"You're doing great give me another push and I'll see the head." So I pushed on the next contraction screaming as I did. Esme was stroking my face.

"You're doing great honey can you push again." I shook my head tears falling down my face.

"I can't" I spoke they stroked my head whispering comfort to me so on the next contraction I pushed with all my might before resting when Carlisle said to.

"Okay Izzy one more push and you have your baby out okay." Tears fell from my eyes. Esme and Rose carried on whispering and on the next contraction I pushed with everything I had. When I heard crying from a baby I cried more. Rose and Esme let go of my legs while I saw Carlisle check over her then wrapping her up in a blanket

"A beautiful healthy baby girl." He said I smiled.

"Can I" He grinned passing her into my arms. I looked down to the most gorgeous little girl ever I grinned.

"She's gorgeous just like her mom." Rosalie spoke looking at her I smiled at her.

"Would you like to hold her?" She looked shocked.

"I don't know how." I smiled I sat up a little carefully before helping Rosalie take the little one from me. When she had her, I smiled. Rosalie sat on the edge of the bed just smiling down at the girl in her arms. Esme hugged me. Carlisle gave me some more pain medication while he cleaned up. Esme helped me into a pair of loose shorts and another top before I decided to let everyone in to see her. Rosalie passed her over to me carefully smiling to me.

"How about we let them come in for a couple minutes then Izzy you need to get some rest. You both need sleep." I nodded Carlisle walked out and people started to come in.

Dad came in first

"Hey dad" I spoke he grinned to me

"You did good baby girl." I nodded he looked down at her then.

"I know" Looking at her also.

"May I?" I grinned passing her to dad he grinned at us both holding her in his arms carefully.

"She is beautiful just as you Bells." I nodded

"Can you let everyone hold her please?" He nodded he kissed my forehead before handing her over to the next family member. They all held her carefully. I watched as everyone interacted with her and grinning to me.

"You did great Bella." Carlisle spoke from my left side.

"I know. Thank you."

"You thought of a name yet?" I nodded

"Carlie Rose Swan" He smiled

"Beautiful name" I grinned dad walked back and carefully handed me her

"What do you think, Carlie Rose Swan." She smiled and everyone awed. When the door opened. Renee and Phil came in then she looked angry.

"Excuse me" I spoke looking over to them

"Bella we got here quickly."

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"We gave you four months it's time to stop this and come home." She said. Phil looked angry at her. "Would you all mind? I need a minute with Renee. Everyone left the room. Renee sat down. Phil stood next to her. I handed Carlie to Carlisle so she can get weighed and measure and have the normal tests run on her.

"What are you doing? I am home in Forks with Charlie."

"This is stupid ever since that night you won't talk to me or Phil and now you have a kid you won't be keeping." I lost it then standing up carefully as I was in pain

"How dare you. You are blaming me for that night. I wanted to move to dad's. You had me for ten years Renee. I think dad deserved me home I'm his little girl and that baby is my little girl and will never give her up for anything. You have no right. You haven't contacted me since I moved. Phil had to take me to the airport cause you ignored me for weeks. Blaming it all on me saying I deserved it. But I didn't. No one deserves to be raped." I spoke nearly shouting.

She looked furious before I knew it she hit me. I looked to her shocked before I could do anything.

"Renee what hell are you doing?" Phil shouted while coming over to me he looked to my face

"She deserved it did you hear what she said." The door opened then. Dad looked furious.

"Don't dare say she deserved it Renee she told the truth. You practically screamed at her that night. You wouldn't calm down and then you go blaming your daughter for getting rapped. I've had it. All you've done the past couple months is just argue. But you don't go hitting people. We're finished Renee. I may not be Bella's father and I may be young. But dear god I class her as my daughter. Which you just hit and told to get rid of her own baby. You Renee are a monster." He spoke He picked me up placing me back in the bed.

"Bella are you ok?" I shook my head he turned to Renee.

"Renee you under arrest for assault." Charlie spoke grabbing his cuffs, she started shouting. He quickly took her away. Phil looked to me.

"I'm sorry. If I had known she would do that I would have cancelled the flight." I looked to him.

"It's okay how have you been Phil." He smiled. Rose came in and handed Carlie to me.

"I've been busy. I've been away on a lot on business mostly. To just get away from her." I laughed.

"Sounds about right."

"I'm glad you didn't stay." I looked to him confused.

"You wouldn't have been happy at all in Phoenix. You use to smile but never around Renee. And when everyone found out you closed yourself even more. As soon as you decided to come here you smiled for the first time in months." I looked down at Carlie

"I didn't mean to hit you that time." He laughed

"I'm not mad about it Izzy. What you went through I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even someone I truly hate. It's not right and for your own mother to go around and say it. It was wrong. Ever since you left, she's been annoyed at everything. Sometimes I heard her mumbling about how stupid you were to get knocked up and how she wished to do something to stop it. That's why I went on business trips a lot. She wanted me down to make sure you came back. I didn't know she had tickets till two days ago."

"What's happening now then?" I looked to him.

"It's time to say enough. I can't stand her anymore. I see you happy here I think I'm going to travel and get a divorce." I grinned. I looked into his bonds.

"Don't go too far not just yet." He grinned

"I won't" He looked down at the little girl in my arms before he looked back at me.

"She has your eyes." Tears fell from my eyes.

"Yes, why do I feel like you're saying goodbye." He grinned

"I don't think you should know."

"Please"

"I was diagnosed with liver cancer Bells. It's too late for treatment." I looked to him.

"How long" I whispered

"About 5-6 months." He laughed

"You're leaving then?" He grinned looking out side.

"I want to see some of the world before I die. So I am."

"I don't want you to go." He sat down on the bed.

"I have to. I don't want to see me like that okay. Today is a good day Bella. You have a beautiful baby girl in your arms and she's yours. No one else. You have people around you it's time I said good bye myself. I left it this long." I was crying now.

"I don't know if I can say goodbye Phil." He smiled

"I know. I'll come back. I just want to see some of the world it's time for that."

"There's got to be a way."

"There isn't Bells and I don't you want to try a way. I know it's time soon. I made sure you get everything. Also, and my mom and dad would love to see you again. They love you and know about your nana and granddads." I cried more again Rose took Carlie because she was crying also.

"I will" He smiled

"I better go. I have a flight to back to Phoenix in a couple hours from Port Angeles."

"Please stay." He shook his head.

"I can't. I'll come back in couple months to see you for the last time. Okay." I cried more.

"Okay" He smiled taking my hands.

"Usted tiene un futuro brillante delante de usted, usted tiene gente que le ayude y te amo. Es mi hora de ir por ahora. Cuida de ti mismo y esa niña."

**Transaction You have a bright future in front of you. You have people to help you and love you. It's my time to go for now. You take care of yourself and that little girl**. He spoke with tears going down his face

"Por favor, no decir adiós en este momento."

**Please don't say goodbye right now.**

He smiled to me before standing up.

"I'm not. I'll come back in a month or two give you time okay." He kissed my forehead before disappearing out the door. I closed my eyes.

"Rose can I hold Carlie?" She handed me Carlie back I got up and went to the window I saw Phil getting into a taxi he looked me before mouthing.

"I'll be back I promise" I nodded he left then Carlisle came over then

"Let's get you back into bed Bella." I nodded. He helped me into bed. Carlie had fallen asleep. I placed her into her bed before falling asleep myself. I woke to Carlie crying at 6am. Picking her up carefully I knew she needed to eat so I carefully let her on my breast covering a blanket over us both. In case anyone came in. Just as I place it over us a nurse came in smiling.

"How you feeling dear?"

"A little sore."

"Feeding time?" As she looked to the blanket I nodded. She smiled and started taking my temperature and things before leaving. I saw some bags in the corner when Carlie finished I placed her back in her bed. Carefully getting up I went to the toilet. Going over to the bags when I finished I decided to dress in a pair of loose jeans and a loose one shoulder top before going into the other bags finding baby clothes. I carefully picked some out and a diaper. Going over to Carlie I dressed her into a lovely pink suit placing a diaper on her.

A woman walks in with a clipboard and some papers. "Hello dear I'm here to fill out your daughter's birth certificate." I smiled at her

"Ok. What information do you need?" I asked her.

"I need to make sure I have the correct baby. Let's see." She carefully lifted Carlie's arm looking at the number on it before she wrote it down.

"Chosen name dear"

"Carlie spelt C a r l I e Rose Dwyer Swan please." She nodded

"Mother"

"Isabella Marie Swan"

"Father"

"Jasper Hale" She wrote it all down.

"Ok dear, let me get this information into the computer and I will bring up her birth certificate before your released." She told me

"Thank you" I spoke she grinned. Carlisle came in a few minutes later.

"Morning Izzy"

"Morning Carlisle when can we go." He grinned

"As soon as you like since I'm both yours and Carlie's doctor and your living with me. I can discharge you into my care." I smiled

"That's great. I just gave the information to the office for Carlie's birth certificate. It won't be ready yet. Would you mind getting it for me when it's done?" He nodded

"Of course. Rose is here to take you home if you like?" I nodded he helped me into the wheel chair before grabbing all my bags. Rose was outside she smiled to me as I carefully rocked Carlie. We went outside where Emmet was waiting in the car for us. He grinned when I got inside. I placed Carlie in the car seat strapping her in with Carlisle's help before we set off everyone was silent. We arrived back at the house Rose helped me out while Emmet grabbed the bags. I went around carefully taking Carlie out her seat before we walked slowly up to the house and inside. Everyone was waiting and said a big yay quietly when we went inside.

"Welcome home Izzy, Carlie." Esme spoke. I smiled she helped me over to the couch where I sat down carefully placing my feet up. It was more comfortable that way. Everyone spoke to me then I was smiling. We sat for ages I watched Carlie sleep as we decided to put a movie on. Carlisle came in a couple hours after we did. He handed me the birth certificate and I put it away.

Carlie decided to wake up then hungry. I stood going to the kitchen I pulled my top down before she latched on placing a blanket around my self covering my breast and Carlie as she fed. Before going back into the living room everyone smiled as I sat down.

"Feeding time?" Carlisle spoke. I laughed carefully.

"Yep" He grinned. Esme got up going to the kitchen. Coming back a couple minutes later with a chicken salad sandwich and a cup of juice. I thanked her before eating my self. When Carlie finished I put my bra right before my top then remover the blanket and burped her carefully. Everyone watched as I did this she fell back to sleep then. So I carried on eating watching the tv. A knock on the door came. I got up slowly going over answering it

"Hello are Isabella Swan." I nodded

"I need you to sign this please. I have a package for you." I nodded carefully holding Carlie in one arm before signing the form in the other. He carefully gave me the box.

"Thank you" He nodded before going off. I carried the box back into the living room placing it down on the couch before sitting down I wrapped Carlie in the blanket before placing her in my arm again as I opened the box carefully. A letter came out of the top picking it up I opened it carefully and pulled a letter out reading it slowly.

_Dear Izzy,_

_I know I left you with a lot to handle yesterday and I'm sorry for that. I want to see the world one last time before I go. But I promise to come back in two months and see you and the little one maybe even see you married (grinning). I know I'm young and I know you are too but what happens to me is my future not yours. You are a wonderful person and you are destined to be a mother no matter what people tell you. _

_I know you're scared and worried but please don't be. I will miss you. If need anything at all just phone me this isn't a goodbye yet it's see you soon. _

_Please take the gift for both of you my beautiful daughter and grand daughter if you will accept me as a second dad. _

_Take care of yourself and that beautiful baby girl_

_Love you _

_Phil_

Tears slipped from my eyes I placed the letter down opening the smaller box first inside were two lockets. One for a baby another for me. I picked one out, opening it to find a picture of Phil on one side then the other side empty. I know that I was putting a picture of me and Carlie in it. I opened Carlie's and it was the same inside. I put them in the box closing it before going to the next one. Opening it slowly inside was a blanket with a stitched patch on it. Signed by all the team. I smiled before opening the next box. Seeing it was loads of clothes for her. Some with the team logo and some with Phil's number on the back. The last box held a scrapbook of everything. Then a pretty top and set of jeans with the team number on for Phil. I find a small box then. I opened it seeing it was his mum's engagement ring. I took it out placed it on my hand next to that finger. I picked up my phone dialing his mom's number.

"Hello"

_"Hey it's Izzy"_

"Izzy dear I hear congrats for you baby girl."

_"Thank you and thanks for the ring."_

"You're welcome dear. When we got the news. We decided that you are closest thing to us as grandchild, we will get so we wanted you to have it."

_"Thank you"_

"How are you feeling?"

_"Sore and a little tired. I gave her a name."_

"You did. What is it dear?"

_"Carlie Rose Dwyer Swan"_

"You didn't have to."

_"I wanted to even though Charlie's my dad and his last name is Swan. Phil was also a dad to me. I want to keep your line alive."_

"Thank you. He sends his love and apology. He said it was hard for you both."

_"He's been there for me for over five years. It's hard."_

"I know we couldn't believe him. Always thought he would bury us not the other away around."

_"There's still hope_"

"There is. We hope you will come visit."

_"I was phoning to ask you if next week was too soon."_

"Are you sure you should travel?"

_"I should be fine. I'm just going to drive down anyway. I need to pick up some things from Renee's"_

"I will kill her if she hit you again."

_"I think that's what Charlie felt when he saw her hit me. As soon as Phil stopped shouting at her. Charlie arrested her." She laughed_

"Serves her right blame a rape on their own child."

_"You're angry." I spoke shocked._

"Of course you're eighteen no one should have to deal with all this. Especially having just given birth."

_"Not too young then?"_

"No. I was about your age when I was pregnant with Phil. It was magical, the birth hurt really bad. But in the end I got a beautiful boy and you beautiful baby girl." I laughed looking at Carlie.

_"I did"_

"I remember during labor with Phil I nearly killed my husband. But I didn't and I'm glad I didn't. I threatened to not let him near me again"

_"That doesn't last through._" We laughed

"It doesn't but through all the pain and everything it's a beautiful the outcome."

_"It is. So are we good. I thought I drive up Saturday stop in Phoenix for the night and join you both on Sunday."_

"You're always welcome here and I will make sure your room is done. But I want you to stop if you get tired or hungry okay."

_"I promise I will."_

"Good and I will want to spoil you both when you get here."

_"Of course thank you for everything I better go."_

"Of course you take care."

_"I will bye"_

"Bye dear" I hung up smiled I put my phone down looking to Carlie. There was a knock on the door Carlisle got up answering it.

"Hey Charlie"

"Is Bells up?" I heard him ask. Before the door shut Carlisle came in followed by Charlie who was carrying two boxes and four bags

"Okay these were delivered today." He said I laughed. He placed them down by me seeing the ring on my finger

"Is that?"

"Phil's moms engagement ring yes."

"How are you?"

"Better sore I'm heading up to see them on Saturday. I need time away just a week." He smiled

"I thought you might. Phil stopped at the station with divorce papers. Renee signed them right away, she has been charged for assault." I nodded he sat down.

"Okay you don't mind me going right?"

"Bella you do what you need to okay. Just remember you just gave birth you need to make sure you eat and drink and don't sit in the car to long."

"I know"

"So what else." I grinned

"He sent me two lockets, some clothes for Carlie and some for me and he sent this." I opened the box with the blanket Charlie looked at it carefully.

"It's beautiful" I smiled nodding my head. I carefully unwrapped Carlie from the pink blanket into the one Phil sent me. Charlie watched me before talking with the other's. I pulled one of the bags he brought looking inside seeing a load more baby clothes placing it back down I picked up another seeing some clothes for myself with a note.

Thought you might want some good mommy clothes.

Love Char

I laughed. I went to the next box opening it to see some more baby stuff. I placed them down Carlie woke up then.

"Hey" I stood up going to the kitchen rocking her gently. As I did, I grabbed a bottle of juice for myself before letting Carlie feed again. She latched on while I covered myself with the blanket going back into the living room drinking my juice myself.

"Hungry" I nodded to Charlie. He smiled. I sat back down resting my head on my dad. He wrapped an arm around me. Carlie finished feeding not long after. I fixed myself before removing the blanket. Dad took Carlie talking to her. I smiled to him. I fell asleep not long after.

**Carlisle POV**

Bella gave Charlie, Carlie before falling asleep so to no wake her we put her feet up putting a blanket around her.

"How was she when she woke up?"

"She was okay Charlie." I spoke. He looked to her concern all over his face.

"She looks so young for all this." He spoke. I had to agree a little. From what she had to deal with but also what she's got to deal with now.

"I must get going. I got work in an hour can you let her know if she needs anything just phone." I nodded at Charlie he passed me Carlie carefully. We walked to the door. He left then Bella was fast asleep so I took Carlie with me to the kitchen. Grabbing a bag before going back to the living room Carlie was watching everything while smiling.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to see Carlisle holding Carlie talking to her. I slipped of the couch going upstairs taking a quick shower and changing before going back down. Esme was in the kitchen.

"Hey Esme" She turned to me and smiled putting a plate of lasagne down for me.

"Hey dear are you okay?"

"Yes thank you." She grinned. I heard Carlie start to cry. Carlisle came in I took her carefully and shushed her. Rocking her gently and she settled down. I carefully started eating the plate of lasagne. Carlie fell asleep so I carried her up stairs into my room where her bassinet was by my bed. Placing her inside wrapping her up before turning on the monitor. Carrying the other one with me back down stairs. Sitting next Jasper cuddling into him, falling asleep not long after I felt Jasper carry me upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Time Away

**Chapt. 4- Time away**

The week went by quickly. Getting up with Carlie in the morning. Showing carefully before washing Carlie. Eating talking with her and talking with everyone. I didn't know how quick it went till it was Saturday morning.

I woke up to Carlie crying. Getting up picking her up and rocking her as I pulled my top down allowing her on my breast. She fed as, I walked around grabbing things. Putting them into my suitcase and her bags. I had the portable crib and everything put in the trunk yesterday.

Carlie finished so I washed her before getting her dressed carefully. Before taking a shower and dressing into a comfortable dress and flip flops. Before going down stairs Charlie was there in the kitchen when I got there.

"I know you leaving early so I thought I come over and see you before you did." I smiled to him.

"I'm only going for a week. We'll be back before you know it." He smiled

Taking Carlie from me as I sat down and started eating. The other's sat talking while I did. Everyone held Carlie. Jasper loved her to death. I watched as he talked to her and made her smile as he made faces all through the week. He's been the best dad ever. He talked to me making sure I wanted him to be her dad. I was certain after watching him with her this whole week. He's very protective of us both.

I finished eating. "I better go finish packing are you okay looking after Carlie." They smiled nodding to me. I stood going out of the kitchen back upstairs. I finished packing everything. My stuff then Carlie's. Making sure I had her blankets and teddy's with me before I was finished.

Carrying everything carefully downstairs. Emmet came and took them of me taking them to the car. I went to the kitchen to find Esme bagging a bag full of things to eat.

"I'm making you a bag of snacks and food for the journey and lots of drinks too." I smiled

"Thank you Esme." She grinned turning to continue.

I went over to Jasper taking Carlie from him then he kissed me. I saw Emmet get the bag from Esme. She told him to place it on the passenger seat. Carlie's seat was is in the back passenger side. I grabbed my coat and purse.

"I better go I ll be back in a week. I'll phone and txt you all." They grinned saying bye. Jasper walked with me to the car after I placed Carlie inside he kissed her cheek whispering to see her soon before closing the door he turned to me kissing me passionately.

"I want you to check in with me every time you stop love. Be safe and careful I will miss you." He spoke in my ear before letting me go with one last kiss. I went around to the driver side getting inside. I started the engine before waving goodbye taking off down the drive way. Driving back to Phoenix then on to Jackson to stay with Phil's parents.

**Time Skip - 12 hours later**

I've just stopped outside of Phoenix to top off on gas. Carlie was fast asleep in her car seat so I decided to phone Jasper.

"Hello Darling"

_"Hey Jazzy just thought I phone and tell you we in Phoenix now and safe."_

"Okay beautiful now I want you to sleep when you get to the house love please. You've been driving for 5 hours and not had any sleep."

_"Of course Jasper. I better go I'm just pulling up to the house now. I love you." I replied_

I hung up when I parked. I got the travel crib out setting it up in the bedroom. Before going to grab her carefully putting her down. Going back out to grab some bags from the car. When I finished I locked up everything before going to bed.

I woke up to Carlie at 6am for feeding so I quickly fed her. After she finished, I gently placed her in her car seat in the bathroom before taking a shower and changing myself. Going down stairs, carrying Carlie carefully. Making myself something to eat finishing quickly making my way back upstairs to finish packing item's up around the house that were mine.

Placing it all into the car with everything else, going back in for Carlie strapping her in before locking up the house. I took the food and more drinks for the journey to Tucson before setting back onto the road again. I quickly left Phoenix hopefully for the last time hitting the highway for Tucson.

**xXx xXx xXx**

**3 Hours Later**

I just pulled up onto their driveway, getting out the car slowly. I grabbed Carlie's bag before carefully getting her out cradling her in my arm while I locked the car up. Going up to the door knocking gently as Carlie was asleep in my arms. Derrick answered the door with Denise at the side of him. Both grinned when they saw me.

"Hello dear" Derrick spoke

"Hello Derrick, Denise." They quickly ushered us both inside into the living room. Sitting down carefully with Carlie snuggled in my arms. I wrapped her blanket around us both. Looking up to see them both smiling at me.

We talked for over an hour before finally deciding it was time for bed.

**xXx xXx xXx **

**Middle of the week**

Carlie and I were having a wonderful time with Phil's parents. They spoiled both of us every chance they could. Taking us shopping, and site seeing. Buying toys and clothes, for Carlie and things for me also.

I was going home tomorrow. I knew they were worried. I hadn't been phoning them like I should be. But I couldn't. I needed time to think. Today I was going to go shopping with Carlie and get things for the trip home but also to think.

Phil had phoned on Tuesday and I spoke with him. He was heading off to England before going to Italy. So I decided to phone my uncles and ask them to watch over him for me. They were sending two of the guards to watch him. Where ever he went just so I know he was safe.

I woke early with Carlie going down after bathing and changing to find Denise in the kitchen. Cooking breakfast. Which I eagerly took. Eating the fruit quickly. Denise talked with me about my plans for flying back and her having my car shipped back. This would have me leaving tonight. And my car would be at the airport when I got there tomorrow. We had decided flying back would be easier than having to drive back and having to stop overnight in a hotel.

Around 10am I left with Carlie to shop. Spending hours just shopping for clothes. I picked up some suitcases so everything I wanted could be placed inside them. So I knew it was all safe with me on the way home.

I got back to the house at about 6pm. Denise decided we would go out for food tonight. So after helping me pack everything I was going to take with me on the plane. All of Carlie's new things and mine. But also what I picked up at Renee's. I ended up with three big suitcases. I dressed in a gorgeous light blue dress.

We went to a nice restaurant where I had some beautiful pasta in a mushroom sauce. That was followed by an ice cream sundae. We talked while we ate about what my plans were now. Promising to send them pictures and email them whenever I could.

We got back around 11pm. Carlie was fast asleep when we got back saying a short goodnight. I headed upstairs to the guest room. Quickly laying Carlie down wrapping her quilt around her. Before changing and going to bed.

Carlie woke at 6am today. I quickly bathed us both before feeding her. I moved around the room packing up the rest of my things, that were going with me on the flight and Carlie's bag. Carlie was dressed in a lovely new outfit Denise had bought for her. I was dressed in a pair of jeans, a top that didn't cover my back as it was over 90° outside with a pair of sandals.

When I got down stairs Denise had already cooked breakfast. Sitting down placing Carlie in her car seat. I ate a full breakfast with cups of coffee. Derrick had gone up to get my bags, when we finished eating, placing them all in his car.

My flight was leaving at 11am so we made our way at 10am to the airport. Denise and Derrick helped me to check in with Carlie. I had booked into first class, so it was easy check in. They went through my bags to check that I wasn't carrying anything I shouldn't. They asked about Carlie and feeding and they were okay with that. Denise and Derrick walked with me to gate. Holding Carlie carefully as they hugged us both goodbye. Telling me to text them when I land.

Carlie had fallen asleep half way through the flight. I could see people looking at us both, as I cradled her in my arms. When we landed, the airport staff helped me get my luggage and the travel crib for Carlie. Helping me out to my car which was parked in the space, I asked them to park it in. I thanked them for helping me place the luggage in my car before leaving.

I was hungry and Carlie was fast asleep. So I decided to go through Mc Donald's drive through picking up some food and a large coke before heading to the highway back to Forks.

Carlie woke just as I pulled onto the driveway to the Cullen's. Parking in the garage. I got out carefully getting Carlie out grabbing her bag before walking inside.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, as I made my way in. They all were smiling. Jasper came over immediately kissing me before taking Carlie out my arms peppering her with kisses all over her face. I moved over to Carlisle and Esme.

"Welcome home honey. How was your flight?" Esme spoke concerned a little.

"The flight was fine mom. Carlie slept during most of it . I stopped on the way back to eat." She smiled hugging me whispering to me. That I was never to go away again.

"Welcome home dear." Carlisle spoke.

"It's good to be back dad." I whispered when he hugged me.

Carlie was still being held by Jasper as the others looked at them both. I went back and took her from him carefully, passing her to Esme so they could fuss over her. While I embraced Jasper he kissed me more deeply this time pulling me closer.

"You're never leaving again." He whispered in my ear before kissing me again.

"Okay" I whispered back.

Everyone fussed over Carlie until I finally took her back from them. Sitting down on Jasper's lap. The others went to grab my bags, he was kissing my neck while Carlie was slowly falling asleep.


	5. First chapter is rewritten and up

Hey Everyone,

First chapter of Pregnant in Forks has been re-written and posted as a new story when i have all the chapters re-written and up i will be leaving the original up for a little while before taking it down leaving the new-one up. Let me know what you think to the re-written first chapter.

Thank you for your support and patience

From

LilIzzy


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
